The present invention relates to novel aminopyridine derivatives which are useful in the pharmaceutical field, and more particularly, to those which inhibit the growth of tumor cells based on an Aurora A selective inhibitory action and exhibit an antitumor effect, and also to an Aurora A selective inhibitor and an antitumor agent containing them.
Aurora kinase is a serine/threonine kinase involved in cell division. With regard to the Aurora kinase, three subtypes of A, B and C are known at present, and they have very high homology to each other. Aurora A participates in the maturation and distribution of centrosome or in the formation of spindle body. On the other hand, it is believed that Aurora B participates in the aggregation and pairing of chromosome, a spindle checkpoint and cytoplasm division [Nat. Rev. Mol. Cell. Biol., No. 4, pp. 842-854]. Also, it is believed that Aurora C acts similarly as a result of interaction with Aurora B [J. Biol. Chem., Epub ahead (2004)]. From the fact that high expression of Aurora A has been hitherto confirmed in many cancer cells; that high expression of Aurora A in normal cells leads to transformation of normal cell strains of rodent; and the like, Aurora A, being one of oncogenes, is recognized to be an adequate target for an antitumor agent [EMBO J., No. 17, pp. 3052-3065 (1998)].
There is another report that cancer cells in which Aurora A is highly expressed have a resistance to paclitaxel [Cancer Cell, Vol. 3, pp. 51-62 (2003)]. Meanwhile, with regard to the Aurora kinase inhibitor, development of subtype-selective drugs has been thought to be difficult in view of high homology among subtypes, protein structure analysis and the like; and although there have been known reports on drugs such as ZM447-439 which inhibit both Aurora A and Aurora B at the same time [J. Cell Biol., No. 161, pp. 267-280 (2003); J. Cell Biol., No. 161, pp. 281-294, (2003); Nat. Med., No. 10, pp. 262-267, (2004)], no report concerning Aurora A selective drugs have been known. Thus, in those reports, disclosed is the antitumor effect only for the case where a drug which inhibits both Aurora A and Aurora B at the same time is solely administered. In addition, there has been also reported a result that in a drug which inhibits both Aurora A and Aurora B at the same time, the Aurora kinase inhibiting action attenuates the action of paclitaxel [J. Cell Biol., No. 161, pp. 281-294, (2003)].
Now, patent applications concerning compounds having an Aurora kinase inhibiting action have been previously filed (WO 02/057259, U.S. Pat. No. 6,664,247, etc.), and patent applications concerning aminopyridine derivatives has been filed as well (U.S. Pat. No. 6,586,424, etc.). However, there has been no report on an aminopyridine derivative having an excellent Aurora A selective inhibitory action thus far.